One common type of fastener includes what is known as a “hex-head” design. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary known “hex-head” fastener, as generally represented by reference number 10. As is known, this type of fastener 10 utilizes a hex-shaped head 12 that allows for the application of driving torque to insert the fastener into a workpiece (not shown). These fasteners 10 also generally include threads 14 that assist with the insertion of the fastener into the workpiece to effectuate securement.
While traditional hex-head designs work for their intended purpose, they are not optimized for weight and thus are over-designed. As is known, with common hex-heads, only a very small portion of each segment of the hex may be utilized for torque application. More specifically, as is known, during installation of a fastener, a standard hex socket will transfer the applied torque to a traditional hex-head fastener via six (6) contact points on the flats of the fastener head. This is due to the fact that the tool utilized to drive the hex-head includes a receptacle for engaging the fastener head that is also hex-shaped. Because the internal hex of the tool may be slightly larger dimensionally than the hex-head of the fastener (in order to slip it freely over the head-head) the tool can rotate slightly before it contacts the fastener hex during initial driving.
As is known, in order to meet growing EPA regulations, and specifically CAFÉ regulations in the automotive industry, OEMs are constantly striving for lighter automobiles. Lighter automobiles can yield increased gas mileage. To achieve lighter vehicles, OEMs constantly urge their suppliers to design lighter parts. As most automobiles utilize a large number of fasteners, reducing the mass and/or weight of a fastener has the potential to provide significant weight savings for a vehicle and thus improved gas mileage.